<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overcoming Interspecies Barriers (Extended Fic) by JaceDexter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156861">Overcoming Interspecies Barriers (Extended Fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter'>JaceDexter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda Greyson lives, M/M, Mostly Crack, Spock can't deal with Kirk's slutty ways, Spock draws fanfics about Kirk, Spock makes dirty comics, she deserves life dammit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Prompt, then expanded from my one-shot of the same premise. </p><p>Spock can't deal with his thoughts about Kirk's fuckboi ways so he draws comics about them at the suggestion of his mother. Unfortunately these comics then go viral for their anatomical correctness. Hilariousness ensure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overcoming Interspecies Barriers (Extended Fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121815">Overcoming Interspecies Barriers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter">JaceDexter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with a suggestion from his mother. He often wondered how many times her suggestions would go awry.</p><p>Spock had been dealing with some troubling thoughts around his Captain's diverse amorous relations with various species and genders. He was having increasing difficulty with his thoughts being distracted by various ideas involving Kirk. He'd mentioned them in passing to his mother on a vidcall home.</p><p>Amanda had given him a smile that can only be interpreted as 'this human thing I know the answer to and you'll have to work out'. </p><p>"Why don't you draw out your thoughts like you used to? Maybe being able to see you thoughts outside of your mind will help you process them."</p><p>Spock had dismissed the idea as frivolous at the time because he was no longer a child. As time went on and the thoughts did not decrease, he decided it was at least worth a shot.</p><p>After all, what harm could it do?</p><p>It had been a long time since Spock had drawn anything, let alone on his padd. After some investigating he found the default installed drawing application to be insufficient to his needs. He did some research into various applications found most lacking in some aspect or another, until he found the perfect drawing program. The only downside to the drawing program was that everything you drew was published to their comic server. </p><p>Spock weighed up the advantages of the program to the disadvantage of his drawings being public. He decided that it wouldn't matter if his drawings were public; it's all published under usernames and real names and even then, most artists don't get a wide audience. He found it extremely unlikely someone would find his comics anyway.</p><p>With the application installed, username created under the name of 'XenoStudy' (which he thought would never be traced back to him) and his first canvas booted up, he sat pensively thinking about what to draw. He'd had many a thought about his captain but started Captain Kirk's most recent partner, an Orion from the a space dock they visited two weeks ago.</p><p>He made sure to change some of the details like putting the encounter on a colony planet, changing his Captain's name out for 'Captain Tan' and not drawing Kirk completely accurately so that if it did get viewed, it wouldn't be easily identifiable. </p><p>Two hours later and Spock finished his first comic. He decided on calling the series 'Overcoming Interspecies Barriers' after hearing the captain once refer to his exploits as that to McCoy when he ended up with a foreign STI.</p><p>With his first comic completed (and therefore technically published), he switched his padd off and went to dinner.</p><p>~</p><p>After dinner Spock had trouble meditating. Although the Orion no longer bothered him, he found his thoughts straying to other encounters Kirk previously had. His thoughts were going in a non-linear fashion and it becoming increasingly difficult to maintain focus.</p><p>Given the success of his previous drawing, Spock decided to draw some more. This time he decided on drawing 'Captain Tan' with an Andorian. This had occurred early in their five year mission, on a pitstop on Andoria.</p><p>Something about the blue humanoids had attracted Kirk and he'd disappeared for a few hours before coming back with the biggest grin. Spock wasn't sure why Kirk had been so happy or why it seemed to irritate him.</p><p>Giving into the idea of making a reoccurring comic, Spock drew up the next adventure for 'Captain Tan'. It didn't take him as long to finish this comic as he was more familiar with the tools.</p><p>Shutting off his padd, he migrated to his bed and slept for the night.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Spock, his comics had already started gaining traction on Earth. Jim Kirk was hardly the only human who had a fascination with Orions or Andorians. Spock's drawing were quite anatomically correct for the human, Orion and Andorian so they were gaining some interest from various Orions and Andorians too. It's not very often art that featured them was correct. Even if it was explicit in nature.</p><p>~</p><p>Spock's next vidcall to his mother a few days later only confused him. By this time he'd drawn an additional four comics each featuring 'Captain Tan' with another alien species. He brought it up to his mother how successful her idea was, hoping to express his thanks.</p><p>His mother looked at him with a grimace on her face and amusement in her eyes.</p><p>"What is it mother?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, dear. I guess you'll find out soon enough!"</p><p>The vidcall ended shortly afterwards leaving Spock a little perplexed. His mother often did or said things he didn't always understand but rarely did it mean good for him.</p><p>What Spock was unaware of was that due to the detailed accuracy in the drawings he 'published', the comics had become somewhat popular among Vulcan too. Sarek had brought it up with Amanda only two days before. It had been the gossip of his meeting on Earth (not that he'd admit to gossiping) and intrigued, Amanda had looked them up online. Sarek may not recognize his son's drawings but Amanda sure did. She wondered briefly if Spock was aware the works were published, but given the anonymity he'd put into the details she was sure he was aware. Just maybe not how popular they'd become.</p><p>~</p><p>It only took an additional week for the first stirrings of the comic to make it's way onto the Enterprise. There was an Ensign on the lower decks who, like many others, had been just casually searching online for "something to read" when they'd found 'Overcoming Interspecies Barriers'. The story was corny and had barely any plot but why had interested Ensign Talz was how detailed and what appeared to be accurate the drawings were.</p><p>Figuring that maybe one of his biologist friends may also enjoy viewing the comic, Ensign Talz had sent a link to Ensign Robins in the Science Department (along with a few other friends they knew would enjoy the 'lack of plot').</p><p>It was through Ensign Robins opening the link mid-shift and getting distracted, that Spock became aware that his comic had in fact, become popular.</p><p>They were in the middle of a time critical mold experiment, watching the mold turn purple of all colours when a notification sounded on Ensign Robins padd. Robins looked curiously at the link sent to him with only "thought you'd enjoy this anatomical study" as context. Figuring that it sounded science-related, they opened the link.</p><p>What they did not anticipate was a full screen image of what looked like a human and Antedean locked in a very intimate pose. Swiping quickly through the images, Robins noticed all the images featured a 'Captain Tan' with various alien species but curiously enough, each alien species appeared to be drawn extremely accurately. Ensign Robins zoomed in on one particular alien to inspect the structure of it when Spock interrupted.</p><p>Leaning over the Ensigns shoulder, Spock saw a very zoomed in image of what appeared to one of the aliens they'd met about two years before. Suspicion crept in his mind at the author of the image.</p><p>"What are you viewing Ensign Robins?"</p><p>Ensign Robins full body flinched and instinctively shut off their padd. "Anatomy study sir?"</p><p>Spock studied the Ensign carefully before deciding to drop the issue, "Well can we focus on the task at hand now Ensign?"</p><p>"Yes sir! Sorry sir!"</p><p>Spock was going to have to investigate this further in his own time. He'd hate for his comics to go viral even if he'd made them as anonymous as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>